Smoking blanco
by Anyara
Summary: Estaba aquí nuevamente, envuelta en la exquisita penumbra de tu habitación. Escuché tus pasos junto a la puerta y sentí la ansiedad fluir dentro de mí... Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel - One shot


**Smoking blanco**

Estaba aquí nuevamente, envuelta en la exquisita penumbra de tu habitación. Escuché tus pasos junto a la puerta y sentí la ansiedad fluir dentro de mí. Abriste y yo me mantuve inmóvil, sentada en tu cama, con la oscuridad como cómplice. Caminaste lentamente, quitándote los guantes oscuros, hasta llegar a una mesa auxiliar que había en medio de la habitación encendiendo la luz de la pequeña lamparita que había ahí. Dejaste caer los guantes y deslizaste desde tus hombros, la blanca chaqueta de tu smoking. Moviste el cuello ligeramente contra tu hombro derecho, como si buscaras aliviar cierta tensión acumulada en él. Yo continuaba observándote, casi sin respirar, para poder admirarte un poco más. El chaleco blanco que vestías se ceñía perfectamente a tu estilizada figura. Mirarte desde la libertad que me daba el que ignorarás aún mi presencia, era cautivador. El modo en que el blanco e impecable pantalón se ajustaba a tu cintura, siguiendo la línea de la parte trasera de tu anatomía, destacándola perfectamente, creando un amplio vacío en mi estómago que llenaba mi boca de ansia. Llevaste la mano hasta el primer botón de aquel chaleco, para liberarlo, y sentí la necesidad de impedirlo. Quería hacerlo yo.

- No lo hagas… - te pedí, con la voz comprimida por el deseo que tu sola presencia provocaba en mí.

Me miraste, pero no encontré asombro en ti, creo que de alguna manera ya te habías habituado a encontrarme. A saber de mi existencia.

- Estás aquí… - me dijiste, en tanto te quitabas el reloj de la muñeca, siempre mirándome. Te sonreí y comenzaste a acercarte. El corazón me saltaba en el pecho, impetuoso, impaciente. Cuando llegaste al borde de la cama en el que estaba sentada, mis piernas se abrieron en torno a las tuyas, dejándote un mayor espacio para la cercanía.

- Lo estoy… - te dije, dejando que mis dedos vagaran suavemente por la tela de aquel chaleco blanco que vestías y que contrastaba perfectamente con la camisa negra. Era extraño verte vestir así, pero a la vez, eras tan tú. Como siempre.

- ¿Te quedarás?... – preguntaste, con aquella armónica voz que posees, tan sensual y llena de matices. Nunca sabré, cómo es posible que una persona pueda expresar tantas emociones en una frase tan corta.

- Lo suficiente… - respondí, mirándote fijamente a los ojos, esa hermosa mirada de ojos castaños, que habías dejado perfilada únicamente por tus pestañas limpias de maquillaje. La ansiedad se reflejaba en ellos, ese sentimiento que abarrota mi alma cada vez que puedo verte desde la distancia. Esa distancia que me desgarra los brazos y expone mis venas. Pero hoy no. Ahora no.

Mis dedos han llegado al primer botón de tela de tu chaleco. Lo libero con lenta agilidad, en tanto tus ojos no dejan de mirar los míos. Cuando aquellos botones ceden y la prenda se abre, mis dedos descansan en la cintura de tu pantalón. Acaricio la tela, justo en una zona delicada para ti, tus labios se entreabren más, anhelando aquella caricia, casi tanto como deseas huir de ella. La palma de mi mano comienza a llenarse con tu ansiedad y noto la evolución de la mía que me obliga a respirar profundamente.

Tus manos, que hasta ahora permanecían caídas, se acercan a mi cabello y lo recogen, haciéndome una petición silenciosa, que deseo cumplir, de ese modo que tú y yo ya sabemos.

Bajo la cremallera de tu pantalón blanco, tirando fuera de la cintura la camisa negra que me impide el paso a lo que deseo. Escucho tu respiración, cálida y agitada. Impaciente. El aroma del jabón que has usado en tu baño, se cuela por mi nariz cuando deslizo la ropa interior liberando tu intimidad, mi mano la sostiene y siento como se me hace agua la boca. Tu pulgar acaricia mis labios indicándome tu punto de atención. Mi lengua roza tu carne y te escucho soltar el aire, mis labios la atrapan delicadamente como si te besara y luego la observo brillar bajo la escasa luz, rodeada por la blanca tela de tu pantalón que aún sigue en su lugar. Una de tus manos descansa sin voluntad, caída junto a tu cadera, en tanto la otra enlaza mi cabello acariciando mi nuca, como si deseara indicarme tu necesidad. Te comprendo sin palabras más, incluso, que si las pronunciaras. Me lleno la boca con tu sexo, hambrienta de ti, tanto como de tus sensaciones, que se despliegan en mis oídos como las notas de un piano al interpretar una sonata.

Tus dedos aferran mi cabeza. Tus labios no contienen los gemidos. Tu cadera tiembla. Tus músculos se tensan. Te suelto. Te miro. Sueltas tu pantalón, dejas caer la ropa. Veo tus tatuajes, uno delineando la forma de tu costado, el otro brillando como una estrella oscura, contra la piel de tu ingle. El deseo me corroe. Me amenazas con tu sexo palpitante. Acepto la amenaza y me remuevo sobre la cama, esperándote. Te inclinas hacía mí y tus manos recorren la piel de mis piernas removiendo mi vestido, descubriendo la desnudez que esperabas, la misma que siempre está aquí para ti. Me lo quito completamente. Me besas, tus labios están calientes, húmedos, exigentes. Tu pecho choca contra el mío, transmitiéndome el calor angustioso de tu piel. Deseas hundirte en mí, como el naufrago que abraza a la muerte. Me miras. Mis muslos se aprietan contra tu cadera.

Luchas. Lucho. Jadeas. Empujas. Entras.

Y el aire sale de mí en una exclamación profunda de placer. Tu rostro se hunde en mi cuello y yo me aferro a tus hombros intentando contener el ímpetu de tus embestidas, poderosas, destructivas. Mis ojos se cierran. Tu cuerpo suda, se desliza caliente contra el mío. Jadeas, pero sé que no te detendrás, deseas alcanzar el punto por el que estamos aquí. Ese instante de desvanecimiento en el que los limites se pierden y no existimos más que para esto, para abrazarnos como roca fundida y que de nuestra unión broten destellos capaces de quemarlo todo.

Está ahí, se aproxima. El ritmo de tus gruñidos me lo advierte. Me apretó contra ti deseando entregarte el placer más absoluto que puedas llegar a conocer. Quiero que se quede en tu memoria, grabado, cada encuentro. Aferro mis uñas a tu espalda tensa. Y tu voz brota como una queja profunda de extasiado dolor, cuando lanzas dentro de mí tu vida. El placer para mí se encadena al tuyo, incapaz de desprenderse, hasta que el último suspiro que guardas ha sido liberado.

Te quedas dentro de mí. Sabes que me gusta. Te acaricio el cabello, ahora rubio, cuando noto que te vas durmiendo. Te acomodas a un lado en la cama y yo te observo en medio de la escasa luz que nos entrega una lámpara. Tus pestañas descansan sobre tus pómulos, en tanto tus labios cerrados en un relajado gesto, le entregan a tu rostro la tranquilidad de un niño. Un niño en rebeldía, con brillantes decorados de metal en su rostro. Recordándome al hombre que me había hecho estremecer. Te beso en el parpado derecho antes de irme. Mañana despertarás y no sabrás si he sido un sueño o una realidad. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos, que en algún punto entre tu mundo y el mío, nos volveremos a encontrar.

**Esta historia nació por culpa de él, como muchas otras, soñé el comienzo esta mañana y aquí está el resultado, espero que les guste y que deje un espacio abierto a soñar.**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
